User blog:Binkatong/Enneagram
Over the years, I’ve become very interested in a personality typing system known as the Enneagram. I thought it would be cool to type a bunch of different characters from various shows here, and maybe even the users too. This will help us think about our character’s personalities more, so that we may write them better and more realistically, and also serve as a tool when someone is including someone else’s character in their series. What is the Enneagram? The Enneagram is a personality typing system based on nine basic types, named by their number. Each type is based on a basic desire and basic fear, which is different for each type. There is a huge variety of personality within each type, but if you’re a certain type you will likely have most or all of the described traits. Type 1: The Perfectionist/Reformer The Rational, Idealistic Type: Pricipled, Purposeful, Self-Controlled, and Perfectionistic *Basic Fear: Of being “bad”, defective, evil, corrupt *Basic Desire: To be good, virtuous, in balance; to have integrity *Superego Message: “You are good or okay if you do what is right.” Type 1s strive to be perfectly morally in the right at all times, have very high- sometimes impossible- expectations for behavior, and expect everyone else to be the same way. They see the world in black and white, good and evil, and have trouble with grey areas. That someone can do good and bad at the same time is hard for a 1 to accept. They are rules conscious, and extremely critical of themselves and others, allowing themselves next to no time to relax in their pursuit of perfection. They have a vision of how like MUST be lived, and they aren’t afraid to preach it when someone goes against it. On the bright side of all this, this drive to reach their (probably unattainable) goals makes them fight for good, put their values into action, and make the world a better place. Positive traits include: *Honesty *Accountability *Fairness *Social and moral ethics *Reliability, commitment *Practicality *Self-motivation *Do thorough, quality work *Aesthetically inclined, artistic Negative traits include: * Being overly critical to themselves and others *Being blind to or hiding the dark side of themselves *Feeling resentful *Pointing out what’s wrong with someone/something rather than what’s good *Acting goody-goody *Being very stressed from trying to be good *Being finicky, nit-picky *Not understanding that not everyone is this critical, needlessly fears reprimand for smallest mistake *Seeing the world only in black and white List of 1s *Gwen Tennyson Type 2: The Helper/Cheerleader The Caring, Interpersonal Type: Generous, Demonstrative, People-Pleaseing and Possessive *Basic Fear: Of being unloved and unwanted for who they are *Basic Desire: To feel loved *Superego Message: “You are good or okay if you are loved by others and are close to them.” Type 2s focus on what others want, but also on what they want others to be for them. They want credit and recognition for their helping. They highlight others needs and tend to ignore their own. They’re people pleasers who are constantly smiling to hide their inner frustration with the fact that they never seem to get what they want. 2s keep an odd balance- they want to have other people dependent on them, but they want to be independent themselves. Also, when 2s give to others, typically they expect that the person will give them something in return- unfortunately they’re not very good at communicating what they want, so this causes a lot of unfulfilled needs. Positive traits include: *Optimism *Charm *Generosity *Being action-oriented for others *A loving, affectionate nature *Being supportive *Good at networking with others *Making everyone generally happier Negative traits include: *Giving as a way to get *Being resentful when your expected returns aren’t fulfilled *Hiding your true self and what you need *Smothering others with love *Giving advice without permission *Pride *Bad at communicating needs, indirect List of 2s None so far. Type 3: The Achiever/Winner The Success-Oriented, Pragmatic Type: Adaptable, Excelling, Driven, and Image-Conscious *Basic Fear: Of being worthless, without value *Basic Desire: To feel worthwhile, accepted, and desirable *Superego Message: “You are good or okay if you are successful and others think well of you.” List of 3s *Vilgax (XD) Type 4: The Romantic/Depth Seeker The Sensitive, Withdrawn Type: Expressive, Dramatic, Self-Absorbed, and Tempermental *Basic Fear: Of having no identity, no personal significance *Basic Desire: To find themselves and their significance, to create an identity out of their inner experience *Superego Message: “You are good or okay if you are true to yourself.” List of 4s *Binkatong *Antonio (Sunny’s boyfriend) *Lyn Augustine Type 5: The Observer/Thinker The Intense, Cerebral type: Perceptive, innovative, secretive, and isolated *Basic Fear: Of being helpless, useless, and incapable *Basic Desire: To be capable and competent *Superego Message: “You are good or okay if you have mastered something” List of 5s *Cooper Type 6: The Questioner/Guardian The Committed, Security-Oriented Type: Engaging, Responsible, Anxious and Suspicious *Basic Fear: Of having no support or guidance, of being unable to survive on their own *Basic Desire: To find security and support *Superego Message: “You are good or okay if you do what is expected of you.” List of 6s * Ben Tennyson (though the fact that they Ultimatrix gives him constant security makes him act more like a 7… Long story, if anyone wants the full on personality analysis I did of him, feel free to ask.) Type 7: The Optimist/Fun Lover The Busy, Fun-Loving Type: Spontaneous, Versatile, Aquisitive, and Scattered *Basic Fear: Of being deprived and trapped in pain *Basic Desire: To be happy, satisfied, to find fulfillment *Superego Message: "You are good or okay if you get what you need." List of 7s *Verdona Tennyson Type 8: The Director/Powerhouse The Powerful, Dominating Type: Self-Confident, Decisive, Willful and Confrontational *Basic Fear: Of being harmed or controlled by others, of violation *Basic Desire: To protect themselves, to determine their own course in life *Superego Message: "You are good or okay if you are strong and in control of your situation." List of 8s *Kevin Levin Type 9: The Peacemaker/Accommodator The Easygoing, Self-Effacing Type: Receptive, Reassuring, Agreeable, and Complacent *Basic Fear: Of loss and seperationg; of annihilation *Basic Desire: To maintain their inner stability and peace of mind *Superego Message: "You are good or okay as long as those around you are good or okay." List of 9s *Julie Yanamoto NOTE: I will finish writing full write-ups of all the different types later. For now, you can just google them if you want elaboration. XD Category:Blog posts Category:Binkatong